A memory card, such as a flash memory card, is a mass storage device. It typically includes a form of storage memory such as flash electrically erasable programmable read only memories (“flash EEPROMs”), controller electronics and an electrical connector as part of a package that is smaller than a 3.5 inch floppy disk. Other types of storage or memory cards include micro drives. The memory card is typically used in portable devices such as cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), digital cameras etc. to store data and can be connected to a general purpose personal computer to transfer data therebetween.
The storage memory is a nonvolatile memory that can be programmed by a user. Once programmed, the storage memory retains its data until over-written or erased. The prior art flash memory card allows for the storage of data files and application programs on the purely solid-state medium of flash EEPROMs. Similarly, the prior art micro drive memory card allows for the storage of data files and application programs on rotating magnetic media. Both contain, system resident controllers that permit the memory card to function as if it were a physical disk drive. The memory card thus provides an alternative to both a fixed hard disk and a floppy disk in a computer operating system for the storage of data. Like a physical disk drive, the host system uses a file management scheme, such as specified ISO/IEC standard ISO/IEC 9293:1994, to manage data files stored in the memory card. This file management scheme includes the requirement that a file allocation table, used to describe the location of each file and the amount of memory it uses, be recorded on the storage memory and define directory entry fields that describe the attributes, including name, name extension and size, of each file.
However, when the prior art memory cards were transferred to a general purpose computer, the computer would perform file analysis to determine the attributes of the contents of the card's memory. This required additional processing time.
The present invention provides a new and useful removable data storage device and method that cures the above problems and others.